


Crystal Blue Persuasion

by redwinehouse (orphan_account)



Series: Cranial Capacity INDEFINITE HIATUS, BUT A FULL STORY LINE WAS COMPLETED [27]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: BBC Sherlock - Freeform, F/M, Humor, Romance, Sherlock - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-24 12:29:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12012750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/redwinehouse
Summary: Sherlock is trying to solve a case and he is stubbornly sticking to one angle. Refusing to take some very insightful advice from you and John, you both enjoy seeing him become increasingly frustrated. Nothing is more comical than a stubborn Sherlock Holmes fighting with himself.





	Crystal Blue Persuasion

  


[ ](http://www.dazzlejunction.com/generators/image-generator.php)

  


Sherlock Holmes had not slept for a week. Nor had he eaten in three days. Try as you might, neither you nor John could coheres Sherlock to partake in the things that one needed to stay alive. 

”It just doesn’t makes sense how he hasn’t been caught by now,” Sherlock murmured. 

”Sherlock, please come get some breakfast,” you begged. “I made eggs.” 

Sherlock shook his head. “I’m not hungry.” 

”You’re not going to solve it without sleep and food. Your brain can’t work at its full capacity,” you insisted. 

Sherlock finally broke his focus and looked at you, recognizing that tone of voice. “I suppose I didn’t think of it that way.” He got up and made his way to the kitchen. With a tired sigh, he threw himself into a chair. “I’m going to crack it.” 

Raising his mug of tea, John said, “I thought you believed vice was boring?” He took a smug sip. 

Sherlock narrowed his eyes as a breakfast plate was set in front of him. “You are quite aware that there are countless murders involved. Narcotics just happen to be the binding factor.” 

You snorted, taking your seat next to John. “The murders take second place to the drugs. You’re doing vice, Sherlock, and you love it. Admit it.” 

” _Multiple homicides,_ and it is only enough to briefly earn a second glance. Nothing more.” Sherlock took a bite of his eggs. 

”Well you don’t have a lot of time,” you taunted, “a lot of people are going to die and a lot of people are going to get high.” 

”I don’t care about the drugs!” Sherlock shouted, jumping from his seat and stomping back to the living room. 

John turned to you. “Do you think this is right? Letting him do this, I mean.” 

You shook your head. “No, the only thing that would trigger his addiction is first-hand experienced trauma.” 

”Ah, well, that’s good I guess.” He turned to Sherlock, who had taken his seat on his chair, knees hugged to his chin. “I would never imagine how bloody happy this would make me.” 

”Nothing funnier than Sherlock Holmes losing his mind just due to stubbornness.” You raised your mug and John did the same. “Cheers.” 

”Cheers.” 

”I mean, how can you expect me to figure this out with such shoddy police work?” 

You padded over to Sherlock. “All of your cases come to you with shoddy police work. That’s why you have them. Stop making excuses.” 

He pulled you onto his lap. “It’s not an excuse, it’s an observation.” 

”Maybe if you focused on the drug aspect you would know,” John chimed from the kitchen. 

You could feel Sherlock stiffen beneath you. “The-drugs-don’t-matter.” He put emphasis on every word. 

John came into the room, wagging his finger. “The fact that you are arguing with _us_ is so stupid.” 

”It’s not stupid when you’re wrong.” 

John threw his hands up in surrender. “You know what? I’m going to let this play out. Enjoy vice.” John went up to his room. 

” _Homicide!_ ” Sherlock shook his head. “Idiot,” he mumbled. 

You brushed the dark curls away from his forehead to give him a kiss. ”You’re the idiot. Enjoy vice.” You got up and went to your room, ignoring Sherlock’s shouts. 

~*~ 

At midnight, Sherlock was still studying the case. He was so focused that his nose brushed up against the evidence. However, the evidence wasn’t on his crime wall, nor was it paper. It wasn’t plastic, metal, or any tangible object. Sherlock Holmes was sitting an inch away from the television screen, the flashing colors lighting up his eyes. His heart was in his throat and his pulse was pounding. 

He held his breath. 

_“I don’t know who you are anymore.”_

_“If you don’t know who I am, then maybe your best course would be to tread lightly.”_

”OH, COME OFF IT!” he shouted. Scrambling to get his gun, he shot Hank Schrader in the face. 

You and John came hurtling down the stairs. 

”See!?” you yelled. “He was caught because of his drug connection with Gale. _That’s_ what got him caught! He wouldn’t have had the Walt Whitman book if he wasn’t cooking meth!” 

”Well he wouldn’t have had to find another distributor if they didn’t keep killing their old ones off!” Sherlock countered. 

”And what were they distributing?” John asked. 

At that Sherlock went quiet. 

You looked over at John. “Vice.” You raised a hand for a high five. 

”Vice,” he parroted and gave you a good whack on the hand. 

John crossed his arms. “So, I take it by your reaction that you’re quite invested in the greatest show that has ever graced this planet?” 

Sherlock rolled his eyes. “I was frustrated with a plot hole.” 

You snorted. “Oh, you found a plot hole?” You turned to John. “He’ll never admit it. I’m going to sleep. 

John shook his head sadly. “If you got to the ‘tread lightly’ part and still don’t like it, you really have bad taste.” 

Goodnight,” you called before you and John headed back up the stairs. “He loves it,” you whispered. 

”Absolutely loves it,” John affirmed. 

When he was sure you were both in bed, Sherlock took out his phone and pulled out the Netflix app.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this is a little short. I just really needed something short and funny after all of that heavy stuff. This is ode to the fact that I've watched Breaking Bad the entire time I wrote that arc. I've already seen it five times, so it was background noise, but it is the most emmy award winning background noise I have ever heard. This is the episode that is on the tv as I type :P


End file.
